Death Stalks You
by Silent Valkyrie
Summary: Tracer has got into an issue since her issue with Kings Row. Things were thought to be better til the DeathBringer watched the incident, and want but only to make her suffer instead of death. ReaperxTracer. AU and kind of one-sided.


_AN:_ i re-edited the chapter because it gotten confusing so hopefully it's not.

 _Prologue_

The morning will be here in two and half hours, a full moon is still there covered by dark clouds yet it starts to fade. It slowly inches and shines through the door balcony in rented apartment. It has a small kitchen, living room, bathroom and the bedroom that is occupied in light luminescence. Tracer is tucked into bed next to her red-headed girlfriend sleeping peacefully with her back facing her. Can't sleep since she come back home, she lay on her side staring at the blue wall across from her. Her head is filled with thoughts, nervous throughout her upper body. She didn't even move a muscle without blinking because she's afraid.

She shouldn't be for a ridiculous thing. She always gotten her emotions in control before with almost anything but her be in time space and can't face her obstacle other than she face doesn't stop her before. It brought big weight on her shoulders with an anchor released down her stomach knows it'a impossible to fight against.

Knew to herself she can't do anything about it because it's from the whole world. It scared the wits out of her and she did not want to leave her apartment.

So she waited for the time slowing down without sleep. With sleep, time is an instant travel to day as were kind of her chronal dysfunction through time space. But without it made her comfortable and maybe get her bearings straight before not worrying Emily of her behavior.

One of her concerns is she could lose her job. She have her job since after Overwatch shut down. she's human like anyone except her unique ability. She did not felt a normal person would and decide looking for for another job. Not _job fighting-for-crime_ for money. A job like everyone else is simple and a best qualities for her on a resume is being a waitress.

Oh how she loves her job when she first work at the restaurant. Before she's afraid her involved reputation with Overwatch bother the employees and customers. They did not instead receives a lot commotion surrounding her in admiration. One of the reasons she's hired and gain popularity to a restaurant.

But this will be a big change change with everything after today. Her mind filled with thoughts about people. They didn't blame her for Overwatch but they blame her for not saving Mondatta and gave an excuse for Overwatch corruption? She doesn't understand why. They should least give her credit for wanting to save him and trying...so _hard_. It looks bad she let him die but she didn't know. The cold-seductive spider tricked her.

Whether indecisive about going to work or not in the morning for hours. Tracer finally decides she will ask her manager for day off today to call him off with cheap excuse. He might suspect she's lying, but she didn't care. She needed a breather and deal with her issues.

Still had not moving,her light brown eyes finally drift to her Chronal Accelerator; glows blue light onto her face that set carelessly on comforted small black chair across from her bed.

Her life support reminded her a lot inside her head and it can let her roam around in small apartment without wearing it. She was relieved about not wearing during her shower or sleep might hurting her back.

Tracer didn't leave her eyes away, listening to the faint sound; humming in a complete absence of sound. She sighed exhaustingly, her eyes finally starting to droop and heavy pushing down her eyes. She clenched and try staying awake, but made no effort. She lift herself off the bed slowly as her covers fell from her reveal black tank top and orange shorts reached down to her upper thighs. Tracer look over her shoulder seeing any signs her girlfriend is waking up. Emily responded by shifting her body a bit as she pull her cover closer to her face.

She's still sleeping. Tracer blink her eyes for a deep breath and slides off her bed onto her tiptoes before retracted in contact with cold wooden floor quickly and then again when fully contact, she goes to the balcony outside leaving a door open. The cold burst of wind blew in her face and begins chilly throughout her body. It felt too cold as Tracer shudders from her breath and her instinct brought her rubbing herself along her arms. She stay close near the rill still and waited until the cold gotten used to her.

 _The cold is not too bad._ She lean her arms crossed on the rill and stare down the street, people chatting, cars honking, and sirens sounded far from the police. Breathes cool air deeply and she feels suddenly relaxed. She stayed here listening to London and the cold starts numbing her. She ignored it because it calms her down. But it didn't made her stop thinking about what happened.

 _Three Hours Prior_

"N-No...", Whisper in shocked, Tracer felt burning fury with sadness in her. A realization stoles her little confidence for failing to stop assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta from a french woman. She was on her hands and knees incapacitated on the roof hearing Talon ship flying away from her and sense the french woman is smiling in triumph of her success.

Tracer stared at the floor in being so still, pain throb from an impact on her back and head so she stayed still in cold night waiting to feel little better. The wind made it easier, blowing on her face, her brunette spiky hair and her body twitches from the cold as the wind blew again. She feel her pain go away for some time but still deeply petrified her Chronal Accelerator is damaged;

She's afraid to move if she goes to disappear without control again. She been through her few incidents when her device was destroyed and vanished before her team find her again. She did not want to let it happen as her thoughts were to get it repaired from the Gibraltar post.

She cannot go back home. Not in her broken state and risk it with Emily seeing her disappear in front of her or not able to be at home in time.

Tracer has no choice but to walk or take a ride in old fashioned. She still have her communicator and call Winston for help. But him coming to her from that far, she did not want to intrude his rest after working continuously. He have lots to do after the initiation to recall agents. Her other situation gotten in little trouble with the people deepens shards of glass in her heart. She forgotten they seen her and beggarly hoped no one saw her for the partially cause of Mondatta's death.

Who is she kidding. She just flew out in the air from her own pulse bomb.

Their mourning's fill silence until a young woman outrageously screamed, burly man yelled about her, fuming coming from out of his ears. Some of the few in a crowd mumbling and shouted hurtful words.

 _"Did you see it?!"_

" _I know. We all saw her flying. Why didn't she do anything?!"_

" _She wants to save her own ass!"_

" _So she's being selfish then?"_

" _Are you serious?!_ _I can't believe this bitch saved herself! She should've been dead instead of him!"_

Tracer stayed listening as she almost clench her eyes from keeping tears that failed miserably; slip below to her chin, drip each one at the time onto the floor as she mouth nothing but petty cries into whimpering.

They still curses while the some of the few may understand she did what all she can before the law enforcement arrived at the scene. Waiting for all of this to be gone. Angry and mourn voices has finally faded. They returned to their homes except the security forces and bodyguards at the scene for crime investigation.

She had enough and slowly… cautiously getting up to her feet as sore stabbed throughout her body, grunt as she hold her head to rid a little of her headache.

She can't use her blink, but it's malfunction, it's still stabilized instead of sending her through time for eternity would have occur instantly.

"Okay….I-I can do this. _You_ can do this Lena." Tracer carefully moves toward a step, her hands out as stepping another other, brought her tremendous relief.

"I'm still here." She could have laugh for giving herself positivism instead with sniffles. Continued stepping in slow walking pace to not feel more pain to a ladder for a way down as she comforted herself nothing to be afraid of and she'll be okay as long she go get her Chronal Accelerator repaired and eventually will come back to her girlfriend. She'll deal with her problematic issues later.

But there will be more from a tall shadow watching her from above at another building. Left hand slowly clenched in tight grip as deep rasp finally speak, _"You will suffer."_

 _AN:_ Ask me any questions about a story and i'll answer in the next chapter.


End file.
